


Behind In Their Wakes

by RagingBookDragon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: After a fight that ends with Jason and Dick wounded, there comes a time when brothers need to come to an understanding in their reasonings.
Kudos: 32





	Behind In Their Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of brotherly love between my birds, Jason and Dick. From my Tumblr, 'RagingBookDragon'.

There’s not much to say between the two of them as they nurse their wounds; Dick holding the rag against his bleeding nose, Jason holding his against his split lip. They’re trying to avoid speaking to one another at all costs, since it’s words that got them into this mess, but Dick’s quick to catch the shift in Jason’s side, telling him he’s about to move. “I still have one functioning escrima stick. I will tase you if you even think about moving.” His words are calm, but there’s an underlying threat that sends a jolt into Jason who stills, grunting at him.  
  
“Bet I could make it past you before you turned it-” Before he can even finish his sentence, there’s a baton in front of his face, end lit up, crackling violently with electricity. His eyes widen in shock and he shifts his gaze to his brother’s eyes who simply quips,  
  
“Do you wanna test that theory?” Jason’s mouth opens, but Dick is quick to add, “Think carefully before you answer that Little-Wing. Very. Carefully.” His younger brother swallows thickly and shakes his head, sitting back against the ledge of the rooftop. Dick thumbs the button along the baton, shutting the voltage off before dropping it beside his leg. Silence envelopes them once more, and they watch the blimps circle the air around the city. Jason takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he mutters,  
  
“I had it under control Dick.” His older brother lets out a quiet sigh that digs under his skin, telling him that he’s disappointed in Jason. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does, but nevertheless, it makes his heart thump painfully in his chest, and Dick murmurs,  
  
“Killing people isn’t ‘having it under control’ Jason.” The remark makes him roll his eyes and he turns, glaring into cerulean eyes.  
  
“They were murderers. They were scum and they deserved to die.” He watches the flare of anger cross Dick’s face, but it quickly fades into something worse; the frown that bleeds crestfallen, and it makes Jason look away because he can’t bear to see it. Too many times he’s seen it.  
  
“Jay…you don’t understand…killing people doesn’t make us-” Jason twists to stare back at him, this time his tone is layered in anger.  
  
“No, you understand!” Dick’s eyes are widening at the fury, but Jason doesn’t care, still yelling. “None of you have ever understood what it’s like to watch a murderer go free! To look at the victims and families that are left behind in their wake! There is a level of fear that you will never understand when it comes to what I understand and know!” Jason chokes the last words out, falling silent, and Dick watches crystal tears flow down his cheeks, mixing with the dirt and dried blood on his face. His younger brother clenches his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath before he whispers, “You only know what it’s like to watch someone die Dick. You have no idea what it’s like to die.” There’s a moment of stillness between them, then Jason feels arms curling around his neck, and as he opens his eyes, his face is being pushed into Dick’s shoulder. His immediate reaction is to shove, and he puts his hands on Dick’s chest, trying to push, but Dick holds tight to him and breathes,  
  
“I’m so sorry Little-Wing.” The words are hushed and silent, but the emotion and insistence are heavy, and it makes Jason freeze; Dick squeezes tight and continues to speak. “We damn your actions so often that we forget the reason why your actions are that way.” Dick’s hand raises, caressing the back of Jason’s head. “I’m sorry Little-Wing.” Jason’s jaw is clenching as he tries to stave away the tears that are beginning to blur his vision once more, and he drops his hands from his brother’s chest, curling them around his back. His fingers clench in Dick’s suit and he clings tight to him like he did when he was a kid. He props his chin up on Dick’s shoulder and murmurs,  
  
“This is the first time you’ve hugged me since I was a kid.” The hand at the back of his head stops and Dick’s reply is soft and sincere.  
  
“It’s long overdue Jay…I hope you can forgive me.”


End file.
